


Oneshot Rosemary Smut

by BananaPeelsAndShippingFeels



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaPeelsAndShippingFeels/pseuds/BananaPeelsAndShippingFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosemary smut. Just a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshot Rosemary Smut

This meteor ride was getting hellish. It wasn’t the waiting that was bothering Kanaya, but the company. Since the meteor ride began she had been eyeing up Rose, not that she noticed. Rose did always pay attention to Kanaya, and she appreciated her friendship, but she always wanted something…… more. It was just a matter of time until Kanaya got her chance at Rose, as a matter of fact, tonight she would get her best shot yet. She had been wandering the ships halls in attempt to get her mind off things, when she stumbled into the very person she was trying to forget. “*Hic* AYYYY well if it isn't my favorite vamprie! *Vampire” Oh brilliant, she was drunk. Kanaya hated seeing Rose drunk, so vulnerable and weak, yet still so hot…… no! She dismissed those thoughts immediately, it wouldn’t be right to take advantage of an intoxicated woman, but Kanaya knew not everyone on the meteor would think that way. “S’everything alright m’troll?” rose said with a hint of concern mingled into her drunken, slurred voice. That’s right, Kanaya hadn’t said anything for nearly a minute now.

“Yes Yes, Quite Rose, Thank You For Your Concern.” Now Rose was being silent, simply staring at Kanaya with an appraising, almost hungry glance. “Umm, Rose?” Kanaya asked timidly. 

“Y’know I’m glad yer okay Kanaya, cuz I was wondrin if you could help me with a lil somthin somethin.” Oh Jegus no. Kanaya was a person of strong will, but she had been waiting half a year now, and her patience was growing thin while her lust only strengthened. 

“What Might That ‘Thing’ Be Rose?” Kanaya had to ask, it would be rude not to. 

“Well my fine sexxxy beast,” Rose began, trying to lean into Kanaya, when in reality she pretty much fell on her. “what would it take, for you to c’mon back to my room, and we hav a lil fun huh?” rose said with a feeble attempt at a wink. This was it, Kanaya may not get another chance like this, but it would be so wrong. She had always imagined their first meet more romantic than this……. and it would be, Kanaya couldn’t bring herself to take advantage of Rose like that.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kanaya sat in her chambers at her easel, designing new outfits, some she wanted to see on Rose, others she REALLY wanted to see on rose. This was one of her favorite pastimes, and one she hoped she could someday bring to life. There was a soft knock on her door. “Please Come In, It’s Open.” Kanaya beckoned. It was likely Vantas, she wouldn’t be surprised if he had seen last night’s events unfolding on one of his “COMPLETELY NECESSARY SECURITY CAMS”, but much to her surprise, the voice Kanaya heard was much softer. 

“Um, Kanaya?” Rose called rather timidly, opening the door just a crack. 

“Oh, Rose. How May I Help You?” Kanaya said, hoping beyond hope Rose didn’t remember what had happened. 

“I was just having a chat with Karkat, and he mentioned something he saw unfold on one of his cameras.” Lovely, Kanaya had been hoping to avoid this but it looked as though she would have to face it now. 

“Look, Rose, I-“ 

“There’s no need to apologize Kanaya,” Rose said quickly, beginning to blush. “if anyone should be sorry it’s me, I really couldn’t control myself last night, everything was just getting so stressful…” Rose’s eyes were starting to water, her voice quivering as well. 

“Rose There Is Really No Need To Cry, We’ve All Been Getting Stressed Out Recently, I Am Always Here For You If You Need To Talk.” Kanaya said, trying her best to make Rose comfortable and calm, but tears were streaming down her face now. 

“Kanaya, the real reason I came here, I wanted to tell you something.” Kanaya was dreading what came next, she knew Rose would hate her for rejecting her advances. she braced herself for the statement. “I wanted to tell you it wasn’t exactly the liquor talking, I really do like you Kanaya and I really would enjoy spending more time with you. Just us.” The look on Kanaya’s face was one of pure shock. To anyone else the pair’s faces would be quite entertaining, Kanaya with her jaw on the floor and Rose with her face blushing as red as Dave’s god-tier outfit. Kanaya could stand it no longer, without any words or hesitation she got to her feet and in that moment, her lips met with Rose’s, and the two embraced each other. Everything happened so quickly, within a matter of seconds Kanaya’s hands were running up & down Rose’s body, caressing every curve and savouring the moment she had waited so long for. Rose’s hands however knew exactly what they were doing, one went up, her fingers gently running through Kanaya’s hair. The other reached down to Kanaya’s lower body, grouping what was, in her opinion, Kanaya’s best feature. The two of them remained like this for what seemed like an hour until Rose pulled away, making Kanaya self conscious. Her insecurity was short-lived, as rose only separated so that she could have a better view of what she was doing; removing Kanaya’s shirt. While breasts were never a large part of mating for trolls, Kanaya was open minded and, to be completely honest, Rose could’ve done anything to her while she was in that state of mind. While Kanaya didn’t understand why what Rose was doing felt so good, but by Gog it did. Kanaya thought returning the favor under Rose’s shirt might calm her down, but quite the opposite. If anything Rose got more intense and heated due to this. While Kanaya initially assumed the encounter would be slow and romantic, she found heated and passionate just as fun, if not more so. This time Kanaya wasn’t hesitant at all when Rose moved away, if anything she was excited. Rose knelt down and grabbed the waistband of Kanaya’s skirt. Now here was an area Trolls used in their mating process as well, and Kanaya knew exactly what would happen, or so she thought. Instead of standing up, and then getting to the upmost level of intimacy, Rose remained on her knees, as Kanaya’s tentabulge squirmed there, inches from her face. “How about I show you a little human technique hmmm?” Rose said in a voice smoother than finest silk. Kanaya never expected what came next, but she loved it all the same. To use a mouth in the place of a nook, for such a young race the humans have made marvellous revolutions. Rose’s tongue moved in almost perfect harmony with Kanaya’s bulge. Along with the intricate movements of her tongue, Rose’s head was moving rhythmically back and forth, her lips in a perfect ring around the width of Kanaya’s warm tentabulge. After a few minutes of similar movements Kanaya could sense that she was getting close, 

“Rose I- AH!” A soft scream escaped Kanaya’s lips as she burst. It was too much for Rose’s mouth to handle, not for lack of trying, but slowly, Kanaya’s green genetic material began to trickle down Rose’s chin. Even with how vivid Kanaya’s imagination was, she had never seen nor pictured anything as hot as the vulnerable, topless young human kneeling before her, her face covered in genetic material. Rose belonged to Kanaya now, and Kanaya was only too happy to belong to Rose. Kanaya assumed this would mean the end of the oh so magical encounter, Rose had other plans. She stood up, Kanaya’s seed now spanning from her lips to her upper chest. 

“Well? You expect me to take care of this myself?” Rose said calmly as she pressed her body against Kanaya’s once more. The two began to make out, sharing a combination of their saliva and Kanaya’s genetic material. Within seconds they had moved from Kanaya’s drawing stool to the edge of her bed. When Rose pulled away Kanaya suddenly realized that there was no clothing left for Rose to remove, so what did she have planned? Rose’s hands gently grasped Kanaya’s shoulders, gently pushing her down so that she was lying on the bed, her legs hanging off and her feet just barely touching the floor. Rose then climbed up to join Kanaya on the bed, where she positioned herself over Kanaya’s now thoroughly slick bulge, as she gently slid down until the wriggling tip was tickling the entrance to Rose’s body. Gently and slowly, she lowered her body, and the two shared the sensation of no longer virgins. Rose was in a state of complete ecstasy, making her movements quicker, slowly gyrating her hips in addition to the vertical movements. Kanaya was feeling like she never had before, that which she had lusted to do since she had met Rose was now all happening, her dreams had finally become reality. After a few short and blissful moments, Kanaya reached the pinnacle of happiness, and she couldn’t help scream the name of her crush, now lover, at the top of her lungs. Rose did the same, neither of them caring if their fellow passengers heard them. Kanaya was now exhausted, when she climaxed she had surged up with her hands on Rose’s soft skin, but now she collapsed on the bed, thoroughly ravished and pleased. She expected Rose to lay with her, and enjoy the relaxation. But instead, the still-energized light player simply shuffled upwards on the Troll’s body. “Oh no, you’re not quite done yet Kanaya. Don’t worry love, this won’t take much energy on your part.” Rose was in such a position now that her nook was directly above Kanaya’s mouth, but why? Rose must have seen the confusion on poor Kanaya’s face, as she then spoke with a giggle. “You have a tongue, don’t you?” Ah. Now she understood, now it was Kanaya’s turn to use her mouth. First her arms went upward, grabbing Rose’s ass and hips, bringing her down onto her face. Kanaya acted on pure instinct, surging her tongue upward. Little did Rose know, another large difference between the anatomy of trolls and humans was the tongue, more specifically, the length. Kanaya’s tongue, which was more than half the size of her bulge, licked Rose’s most sensitive area, repeatedly popping in, out, and making circular motions. Rose had reached euphoric levels of pleasure, and was practically putty in Kanaya’s hands. This went on for nearly 10 minutes, and never did Kanaya run out of new ways in which to move her tongue. Finally, Rose could contain herself, and with a sharp intake of breath, she spoke. “Kanaya, I’m going to- ohhhhhhh” Kanaya thought that Rose had enjoyed the taste of genetic material, and now, and her mouth filled with Rose’s, she started to understand why. The only better part of the moment was looking up and seeing her lover’s o-face. Rose slowly removed herself from Kanaya’s shoulders and laid down next to her, the both of them panting. “Wow” Said rose. “That was…. well the word amazing doesn’t do it justice.” Even though she was speechless, Kanaya concurred wholeheartedly.


End file.
